A Night to Remember
by inacupboardundersomestairs
Summary: Quinn finds love in a flask and a boy she never really knew all that well until now. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous characters of Glee, though I really wish that I did. They belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy.

Quinn Fabray sighed deeply as she walked out of the sweaty prom-goer filled gymnasium, twisting around the corsage she had on her wrist. Her chances of being prom queen were destroyed and the corsage was the only thing that could remind her of how the night started out. She thought she had finally won Finn's affection, especially since he had chosen the ribbon to match her eyes specifically. She had been wrong. Her date got into a fight with Jesse St. James because he was sucking on Rachel Berry's neck, a.k.a. the girl who Finn really wanted to take to prom.

Wiping her eyes of wet streaks of mascara, Quinn sat on a bench outside of the school. She let the fresh air clear her head, thinking of how just seconds ago she had slapped Rachel across the face. This had been something she had wanted to do for a while now, ever since Rachel told Finn that her baby was Puck's and not his. She just never expected to feel so horrible about it. She had basically whispered an apology and ran out, not looking back.

Quinn let her long, honey colored hair down, releasing it from it's tight bun and leaving it free to lay on her shoulders. She looked up as she heard some footsteps coming her way, surprised at the figure she saw.

"It's been a rough night, hasn't it?" Jesse St. James greeted her, sitting down on the bench. Quinn couldn't help but feel anger pour into her system at the sight of him.

"If rough defines having your dreams be crushed because of your boyfriend's petty little feelings, then yes, it has been a rough night." Quinn retorted. She turned to look at him and he smirked, pulling a small silver flask out of the inside of his jacket.

"Oh boo hoo, so you're not going to be "Little Miss Prom Queen." I flunked out of college. That's the true definition of rough." Jesse took a sip of his flask, his smirk now being a dull expression.

"Why are you even here anyway? The last we saw of you wasn't exactly pleasant." Quinn crossed her arms. She was trying to keep her cool, but in reality she had hated the way he crumpled up her dream like a piece of paper and tossed it into the trash.

"You stress too much, you know that?" He responded, ignoring Quinn's question. He took another sip of his flask, but this time he kept his eyes open and on her. She felt her cheeks flush when he looked at her that way. Like he was playing with her.

"I don't stress too much."

"Then here." Jesse ran his tongue over his lips and offered her the flask.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" She raised her brow.

"Sing to it." He rolled his eyes. "Take a sip. It'll help all of your inhabitations go away and then you can talk to me like a normal person." Quinn glanced quickly at the flask and grabbed it, feeling like she had to prove herself to him. Lifting it to her lips, she took a long sip, trying to look at him the way he looked at her before. The liquid burned her throat as it went down, making her want to spit it out right away. She had had alcohol before, when Puck got her drunk off of wine coolers and when the Glee Club drank at Rachel's party. This alcohol was different though. It tasted aged and bitter, yet sweet at the same time. It reminded her of Jesse and of how he always was trying to act older than he was, but in all actuality, he was just a little boy.

"Not too bad." She took another sip, growing to like the odd taste. She handed the flask back to him, feeling her skin go on fire when he reached to grab the flask back and his fingers brushed against hers.

"Alcohol makes your true voice come out. It unmasks the phantom." Jesse was looking at her the way he was before.

"And what type of phantom did it unmask for you?" She questioned, leaning slightly closer to him without realizing she was doing so.

"Nothing. I have absolutely nothing to hide." His face looked confident, but she could easily see through what he was trying to do.

"Then why did you avoid my question about why you came back? I know it wasn't for Rachel, you know it wasn't for Rachel." He looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Here in Lima I'm a star, you know?" His face looked more genuine now, as though he was about to bare his soul to her. "At college, I was just another talented student, but people here treated me like I was a god. Girls adored me and guys wanted to be me, to have my talent." He shook his head almost sadly.

"So you wanted to be noticed again?" Jesse nodded at her question and continued on.

"I wanted to be Jesse St. James again. I can't be Jesse St. James there. There are too many of me in this world for me to actually be myself and succeed." He look a long chug of his flask before he spoke again. "It's hard for pretty people like you and me out there. We're kept inside of this bubble of perfection but once we go out into the real world, it's like someone comes up to us with a pin and pops that bubble." Quinn nodded, completely understanding what he was saying.

"I thought Finn would make me feel that way again tonight. Special. I thought he'd whisk me onto the dance floor and we'd forget everyone else. Right about now we should be inside getting crowned prom king and queen. Instead I'm out here, downing some form of alcohol and pouring my soul out to Jesse St. James." She took the flask back from him and took another long sip.

"And do you regret how the night has played out?" She couldn't tell if he had that look in his eyes because he was drunk or because he honestly wanted an answer, but he focused intently on her.

"Not one bit." A small smile played on her lips as she let the words escape her thoughts. With Finn she was playing the part of the perfect girl, but as she spoke to Jesse, she felt as though she could be herself again.

"You know, I wasn't lying back when we were at Breadsticks."

"What do you mean?" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, not remembering what he said.

"If you ever get tired of Finn stomping on you, let me know. I'd be more than happy to take his place." Before Quinn knew what was happening, she was pressing her lips to his, tasting the alcohol in his mouth. Jesse was kissing back, his hands sliding to her hips and bringing her closer to him, not ever wanting to let go of her. She grabbed at any piece of him that she could, at his jacket, his hair, his tie. She wanted to be closer to him, no matter what it took. She felt his tongue poke at her lips and she happily opened her mouth, letting him in. The taste of his drink was stronger now and Quinn was beginning to crave it, wanting the essence of him.

He ran his fingers through her hair, thinking she looked much more beautiful with it down. Jesse had never felt this way about anyone or anything before. He finally knew what he wanted in life. It wasn't to be the star of everything, it wasn't Rachel's forgiveness, and it wasn't to kill Finn Hudson. It was Quinn Fabray.

So what do you guys think? Please review! :) Should I keep it as a one-shot or continue it?


End file.
